


Flowers

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Flowers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is just a cute little bean.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Flowers

You sat out in the garden, eyes closed, letting the sun warm your face. You were trying your hand at sunbathing, and you were doing a very good job of it, seeing as this was one of the rare sunny days that you were blessed with in England. 

Brahms had come out with you, and the last time your eyes were open Brahms was sitting on the ground by your side reading a book. You hadn’t opened your eyes for a long time, not even when you heard him shuffling around. You probably should have flipped to get your other side, but the warmth of the sun was making you pleasantly sleepy.

Shuffling came from your right, and a moment later you felt a pair of cold porcelain lips on your ear. 

Shrieking in surprise you turned away, clutching your ear and laughing. “Brahms!”

Brahms hovered over you, his eyes smiling. You grinned, sticking your tongue out at him. 

He laughed, resting his head on your chest and looking up at you.

You giggled, running your fingers through his hair. “What’s got you looking so cute all of a sudden?”

“I thought I was always cute.” Brahms chuckled, closing his eyes as he felt your fingers through his hair.

“Oh, yes you are. How could I forget?” You smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

Brahms opened his eyes, sitting back up. “I got you something.”

You smiled, turning towards him. “Oh?”

Brahms pulled a small bunch of flowers behind his back, bouncing slightly in excitement. They looked like wildflowers and weeds, and they had already wilted in his sweaty palms. He must have been holding onto them for a while.

You laughed, taking them and smelling them. “Oh Brahmsy, these are beautiful.”

“I thought of you when I saw them.” He said, looking up at you with big, hopeful eyes. You chuckled, knowing he wanted more praise.

“What a fantastic boyfriend I have.” You kissed the top of his head again. “I’ll press them so I can keep them forever.”


End file.
